


The Corrupted

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: All of them learn to stop being jerks, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Because what the fuck, Caring Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Caring Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark sides are referred to as corrupted, He also hisses in this, Logan is harsh but it's not intentional, M/M, This startles the light sides, Tiny bit of Angst, Virgil has dark side powers, Virgil has spider like tendencies, Virgil tries to hide it, Wow, cursing, he means well, he's just a bit clueless to social stuff, meaning he can scurry and climb walls when he's scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: Virgil was part of a sub species known as a corrupted.  He was able to hide most of his attributes, easily blending in with his friends, but he knew that sooner or later, he would be caught.And boy, did he not want to be caught.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837975
Comments: 7
Kudos: 213





	The Corrupted

Virgil, as much as he was learning to love himself or whatever Patton was trying to convince him to do, hated certain things about himself. For one, he was a corrupted. He wasn't a regular human like everyone else. The corrupted were an evolutionary fluke in the system. Creatures that appeared human, but showed animalistic aspects, such as body parts or personality traits. They were considered scum, and humans were usually scared of them. He was corrupted, however. This meant he didn't have to walk anywhere. He could just teleport there by will. Just appearing where he needed to be. He, like two other corrupted he knew, Janus and Remus, had more than just the set of arms they showed. Virgil had three sets, bringing him to a total of six arms. He didn't let anyone see them. He also had resemblances to an animal more than the other people he lived with. Just like the other corrupted. Remus had his tentacles. Janus had his scales and venom.

Virgil had his digestion fluid and fangs he used for eating. 

This sucked, pun intended, because he couldn't really eat in front of the others in fear of upsetting them with his inhuman eating. He also didn't like getting scared or startled by the others. He tended to want to scurry to a dark, tight area. The cabinets in the kitchen were nice for this, but sometimes he could make a cluttered closet work. It gave him a sense of security and privacy. He could also climb things like walls. His voice would become louder and more demonic, in a sense, as he got overwhelmed and felt like he wasn't heard. His eyes were completely black, which he learned how to alter just like he did his extra arms. He hated that. He hated it all so much. It meant he was corrupted. He didn't ask to be born corrupted. His mother fell in love with one of them, and they gave birth to him. His mother loved him to pieces, as did his father, but he hated the fact that he knew he wasn't human. He was different. Roman, thinking Virgil was like them, said the animalistic aspects of those things, as he said, proved they were subhuman. The corrupted ones were gross, he claimed. Something Virgil heard a lot and internalized.

Virgil laughed it off the first time, not really sure what to say. Maybe if he didn't know the three so well, he'd bite back, but not now. He finally felt accepted by humans that weren't his mother, and he felt loved. That's all that mattered to him, even if he couldn't be his true form. Even if he heard terrible things about his kind.

That meant he had to take extra measures to make sure his secret remained hidden. He brought his food to his room, declining Patton's countless offers of baked goods. He couldn't really lock the others out, as he didn't have a functional lock, but he still put up do not disturb signs with the door closed. Even if that didn't work, he installed a cubby near the ceiling to his room to climb up to and hide in, feasting there. Sometimes he'd hear another person pop in, checking to see if he was okay, and he'd climb down before they noticed him so it appeared normal.

But Logan. Logan who thought everything was supposed to go according to his plan. Logan, who was sick of Virgil taking his meals in his room. Logan, who kept appearing in Virgil's room, which surprised everyone. Virgil had to make sure Logan wouldn't disturb him before eating because it came close a couple times, and he couldn't really speed up his process. He told Logan that he needed "him" time to just relax and be alone sometimes, so that slowed the logical one of the bunch down, but not enough. Soon, Virgil had to prove he was eating. Prove he was taking care of himself. It was sweet, but it was also very annoying.

It got ridiculous enough that Roman and Patton spoke to Logan, because Virgil was getting more and more anxious in general. Checking his back at random intervals, only relaxing when he saw he was either alone or all the others in his line of view before relaxing. They were sitting in their common area, Virgil bringing some food back to his room when Logan spoke up, eyeing him.

"Sit with us, won't you?" Logan said, patting the couch next to him. "Eat with us."

"Logan, we've been over this before." Virgil said, still walking to his room. "I don't like eating in front of others. It stresses me out. I don't like it."

"You've known us for years now! You'd think one would be able to eat in front of his friends."

"Don't listen to him!" Roman said, giving Virgil a smile. "He just has a crush on you!"

"I also think it would help Virgil get over his inability to eat in front of people if he practiced." Logan didn't really deny the whole crush thing, not giving it much thought. It was a fact, so there was no reason to deny it. "I want you to trust us."

"I do, it's just super uncomfortable to be watched when I eat. I don't enjoy it. Also, are not addressing the first statement?"

"It's factually correct, so no. A more factual statement would be that we are all attracted to you, but we aren't talking about that at the moment. Unless you want to."

Virgil did want to. He did. None of them knew what he was, so their affection towards him could be temporary. It probably was. Most humans didn't enjoy seeing the corrupted, let alone loving them. His mother was a special case. She did a lot of studying in college before she met his father, and she knew the corrupted were equal and kind, but she was a special case. Her family disowned her after she started dating his father. They cut her out of the will after she became pregnant, and they refused to meet Virgil.

Did Virgil want that to happen to them? To either be disgusted by Virgil when they found out the truth, or to be shunned upon by society for dating a corrupted? No, he really didn't, but he couldn't tell them to forget about him either, because he did feel love for them. He did for awhile now.

"Maybe later. I'm going to eat now." Virgil replied, walking in a quicker pace to his room.

"Lo, maybe we should just leave him alone. He'll eat with us when he's ready." Virgil heard Patton say.

"I'm just concerned. There's no reason--"

"He has a reason. Just let him be."

Virgil didn't hear anything else before he closed the door and climbed up to his cubby, finally getting to eat his food in peace. He finished it, scurrying down before bringing his dishes back in the kitchen. It was his turn to do dishes, which wasn't bad. It was a shame the others were home, because six hands made it much easier to get everything done, but he managed with two. He had a good thing going. He was in the zone, letting his guard down a bit. Enough that he was moving and washing, but he wasn't paying attention to anything. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Virgil immediately let out a huge hiss before turning the knife he was cleaning onto the assailant. Logan stood there, unfazed. The hissing thing Virgil explained when he met them. He chalked it off as an intimidation method, telling the others it made attackers believe he was a corrupted. He didn't tell them that it was an evolutionary thing that happened because he couldn't move his legs to produce the sound spiders could, so he just made it with his mouth.

"Jesus Logan! You scared the shit out of me!" Virgil said, going back to cleaning the knife.

"You appeared troubled when I acknowledged that Roman was, indeed, correct about our romantic feelings toward you. We should discuss it if it is bothering you so much."

"L, it's not. Really, just drop it. We can talk about it later." Much later.

"Virgil. You have been lying about something ever since we met you, but I've let it go in hopes you'd tell us. You haven't, and it seems your hiding has increased."

"Have you ever considered that pushing me and intruding on me has made it harder to open up? Or maybe that I'm not hiding anything, and I just act like this? Which one would you like to believe? Because both are true! I'm sick and tired of--" Virgil could hear his voice changing, the annoyance leaking into it. The minute he realized, he stopped speaking, but it was too late. Logan noticed.

"You're corrupted." Logan whispered, squinting.

Virgil felt trapped. He couldn't say no, his voice still wavering between normal and not. He could shake his head, but Logan would demand he spoke. If he nodded, he'd be kicked out. 

So he ran out of the kitchen, pushing past Logan to escape. Not to his room, but out the door. He left his shoes, his stuff, everything. His main concern was escaping. He couldn't teleport, though. He didn't want to show anymore powers than he already did. Just getting away while he still could. Just trying not to think how he needed to find a new home. His parents would understand if he needed to crash for a bit, knowing the dangerous game he was playing, living with humans. There were shelters, as well, for the corrupted. He could find one of those, stay until he got himself back on his feet, and find a new place. He had a job that paid well. It was a corrupted friendly environment, he made sure he chose a job like that. The worst case scenario was that he found an abandoned house to crash, which wasn't too difficult for him. Unsafe? Yes, those places were breaking down and could collapse any minute. Worth it? Knowing that Logan would share his secret? Yes. He made it six blocks before he stopped running, leaning against the wall of the building he was at. He could walk now. Logan would feel the need to explain what happened, never one to share secrets with. He'd be delayed by telling the others about Virgil, maybe not even coming after him. The best case scenario was that they destroyed Virgil's room, burning his shit. Worst case scenario was they hunted him down and hurt him. His friends weren't violent people, mind you, but Virgil didn't know who he could trust about what he was. He and many others made the mistake before, and they all paid the price.

He kept walking, even after he got lost and the sun went down. He just kept going until his legs begged him to sit down. He had been walking for five hours, and it was dark. He saw a small grassy area. It was abandoned at the moment, being as late as it was, so he sat on the grass and curled up. He didn't have his phone. He couldn't call his parents. He could teleport, but he didn't want to trouble them. They'd get worried, and he didn't need to add to the stress they already felt with how life treated them due to their relationship. Plus, they didn't live near his job. The shelters would work, but he needed to know the address or general area to teleport, and he didn't. He wish he could look it up. Also, he wouldn't be able to properly teleport in this state. His mind and body were exhausted. He would probably think of his room, and then he'd be back at the apartment. The power may not even work with how tired he was. No, for now he could rest. He hazily watched the cars pass, drivers either too concerned with the road or maybe just didn't care about some guy laying down outside. He counted the cars, using the numbers to calm down a bit.

Then he saw a car that looked familiar. Patton's car. He could see them in the car. Fuck. Fuck. Virgil got up, his legs begging him to stop, before taking off running again. Not the smartest move, since superspeed was not a power the corrupted held, but it was better than staying on the ground. His legs, however, had other ideas. He fell after the first couple of steps, making him panic. The car stopped next to him. Virgil began to crawl, doing anything to keep moving.

"Virgil! Stop!" He heard Patton yell, and he heard footsteps.

Last result. Virgil turned around, staring at the three with terror in his eyes. He decided to beg. "Don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me. I'll leave. I won't bother you again, just don't hurt me."

With that, he curled up. He prepared for anything from kicking to stabbing to being lit on fire. He's seen what can happen. He knew the danger. He didn't really expect to live.

"Virgil, we're not going to hurt you." Patton said softly, sitting next to him. "We feel awful. We said awful things. We didn't know you were--we believed what we were taught. We didn't stop to consider the corrupted were like us. That you were like us. We just believed what we were told growing up. I'm so sorry."

A trap, Virgil considered. This was a trap. He tried to keep crawling away at this point. The begging didn't work, and now they were playing with his mind.

"We're going to see someone about our distasteful views." Roman spoke up, looking like a mess when Virgil glanced back. He looked like he was caught doing something he shouldn't have, and his eyes were a bit red. "It's the least we could do. We got so worried when Logan told us he didn't know where you were going."

That made Virgil stop crawling. If that was a joke, it was disgusting. Virgil tried to get up again, only accomplishing falling on the ground facedown. He felt hands on him, hissing and trying to punch them as he was brought into the car. Patton struggled to buckle his seatbelt, what with all the resistance, but he finally got it on. Logan was sitting in the drivers seat, hands tense on the wheel. He turned back, facing Virgil. "Hi."

"What the fuck?!" Virgil's voice was loud, fully showing his corrupted status now. "Why did you find me?!"

"I was concerned. You ran off, and we couldn't reach you."

Roman got in the car, next to Virgil, smiling at him. Once Patton got in the front, they started driving back to the apartment. Virgil settled, knowing even if he jumped out of the car, he'd only delay the inevitable. He made small hisses and clicking noises, trying to either get killed quicker or at least unsettle them as vengeance before they did anything. Roman broke the silence when they got back into familiar territory. 

"So, what creature do you, uh, how do I ask this? Is this inappropriate?"

"Spider." Virgil answered, refusing to look at him. "You'd ask what kind of corrupted I am. We're not all the same kind."

"Is that why you won't eat with us?" Logan asked, glancing at him before returning his eyes to the road. "You eat like a spider?"

"I don't web my food, if that's what you mean. I use digestive fluid to liquify what I'm eating before using my fangs to eat it. It's not easy to look at if you're not used to it. My mother had to get used to my dad doing it, but when I was born she was ready to help teach me. Liquids are fine for eating."

"What's with the weird voice?" Patton asked before correcting himself. "Not bad weird, it's just different."

"I'm freaking out and possibly in danger. It gets like this when I'm stressed or scared."

"You're not in danger."

Then it returned to silence. They finally got back to their place, Roman getting out and carrying Virgil inside. Virgil hissed at him before giving up and leaning against him. Roman didn't flinch. He actually looked pretty happy with the situation. This both alarmed Virgil and gave him reason to relax. He remained on Roman even after they got inside, allowing the more dramatic man to sit down as he was still holding him. They sat there for about three seconds of peaceful silence before the talking began again.

"We are so sorry." Roman said, running his fingers through Virgil's hair. "What do you actually look like?"

"Ugly." Virgil replied, looking down. "Very ugly."

"Falsehood." Logan said, pushing up his glasses. "I'm sure whatever you look like is perfectly acceptable. Would you feel okay showing us?"

Virgil blinked before nodding, allowing himself to drop the human facade. His eyes felt great going back to their normal color. He forgot how relaxing it was to drop the whole thing. His arms extended out as he let out a breath, and his fangs extended. "See? Ugly. The rest are more characteristics that aren't visible. I can climb walls. I like dark crevices. I can teleport, but all corrupted can do that, as well as the voice thing. We also all have more limbs than you. That just happens."

"You're not ugly at all." Roman said, inspecting his fangs. "You're quite handsome."

"Patton is terrified of spiders." Virgil said before turning to the arachnophobic man. "Aren't you?"

"I mean, yeah, but you don't look like them. Also, I just don't like spiders. You're not a spider. You're a cute corrupted man."

"I know I broke our trust," Logan spoke up again. "But I would never have told them if you would be in danger. I was just so worried, and you ran out so quickly that I needed backup."

"I knew you would tell. It's not like you keep secrets." 

"Still, I could have done better. You are still attractive, both physically and emotionally. We were serious about the seeing someone. We want to be better."

Virgil nodded, closing his eyes before retracting his arms. "Can I keep my eyes like this? It takes so much effort to keep my eyes fake."

"You could keep your arms out too if you want!" Patton offered, inching closer. Logan followed suit, wanting to offer as much support as he could.

"That's easier to cover up. Not as difficult. They can also get in the way, but it's helpful for chores." Virgil's voice was returning to normal as he relaxed into Roman's arms. "You're not going to hurt me?"

"Never." Logan said, putting a hand on his cheek. "We wouldn't dare."

"If I made you a smoothie, would you be able to drink that? What about milkshakes?" Patton asked, grabbing a notepad. "How melty would it have to be?"

"Uh, well, liquid? I would still use my fluid to make sure since it helps. All it would really do is liquify it more."

"Interesting, okay! Now, do you eat bugs?"

"No. We don't usually eat things that humans don't eat. I mean, if I'm in another country, and it's a good snack, I'll try it, but so would Roman."

"That is true!" Roman said with a smile. "Bugs are high in protein! I never shy away from new things!"

Virgil made a small clicking noise, curling up tighter against him.

"And the noises?" Logan asked. "Do all corrupted make those?"

"Depends. I can't make the noise like spiders do, but I replicate them with my mouth. Hissing and clicking resemble more of the noise they make either with their legs or their mandibles respectively. One person I know can hiss, but his is different than mine since he's a different type of corrupted. Another I know doesn't make any because he's another type. His type doesn't make noises besides talking and other human noises. It depends on the type. Also, just so you three know, my legs hurt a lot right now. I can't move. I may need help getting to my room."

"Is that why you're so snuggly? I thought you just liked me!"

"I also find you very comfortable." Virgil pressed a kiss to Roman's cheek, freezing after. Fuck. He was still so ugly. His fangs were still there and his eyes! His eyes were so bad!

"Well, I'm happy now. Virgil is living on my lap. His new job is to provide affection." Roman wrapped his arms around him, kissing his head. "Stop freaking out. Also, we knew about your legs. I carried you, remember?"

Virgil relaxed again, sighing. "Yeah, I remember that."

"I think we need a cuddle party tonight in here. We can build a fort and watch movies and just snuggle together!"

"Listen, you're great, but I kind of want to hide in my cubby for a bit until I feel safe. My whole being is telling me being out in the open is bad."

"What if we make the fort very tight and dark?"

". . . Yeah, okay, that sounds comfy and safe. I just need to be in my cubby for a bit first. I can crawl up if I use all my arms."

"Nonsense! Your prince shall assist you and then build you a pillowy castle!" Roman lifted Virgil, racing him to his room. The others followed, curious to see Virgil climb. When Roman held him up, not quite reaching the cubby, Virgil extended his arms to the wall before using the three sets to climb up, curling in the cubby in a position that looked a bit uncomfortable, but Virgil settled and relaxed further. His shoulders loosened, and he seemed content. It was very cute. The others got to work making their pillow fort. Logan, who did find the whole thing ridiculous, still provided structural advice so it would accommodate the four of them and still be small enough for Virgil to remain happy. Patton made popcorn, fully aware Virgil would reject the food, but still insistent on making it caramel corn which was his favorite. Roman put the finishing touches on the fort before going to retrieve Virgil who easily fell into his arms. He seemed slightly out of it, probably due to intense emotions, but he was placid. He did reject the caramel corn until Logan brought up that they needed to get used to it eventually.

Virgil, as nervous as he was, put some in a separate bowl and demonstrated. Patton winced slightly, but Roman and Logan watched with interest. Logan jotted something down in his phone, fascinated by Virgil eating. Virgil stopped eating, hiding his face. "Embarrassing. I actually don't enjoy being watched eating, that part was true. Makes me feel like a science experiment."

They all turned away, starting a Disney movie. Virgil slowly returned to eating his food, trying to be as subtle as possible. Logan kept glancing at him, so Virgil laid down with his head on the notetakers lap, closing his eyes. He was safe, he reminded himself. He was safe and could sleep.

So he did.

* * *

"Virgil--oh, I'm sorry!"

Virgil, after being surprised by his name, quickly climbed up the wall. He turned, seeing his boyfriends back from their latest appointment, learning how to be better towards the corrupted. Patton had his mouth covered by the time Virgil looked, obviously the culprit of noise.

"I got excited when I saw you. I didn't mean to startle you!"

"It's fine! I just didn't know when you'd be getting home, so I got surprised. I'm coming down."

"I just really got happy seeing you." Patton pulled him into a hug the minute his feet hit the floor. "How was your day?"

"It was uneventful. I did some paperwork, talked to a couple clients, and I just got home a bit ago. How about you three?"

"Work was long, but today's session was informative and enjoyable." Logan answered, taking off his shoes and jacket.

"Today's session was enjoyable! I found out a lot about the spider corrupted!" Roman kissed Virgil's face, finally getting to his lips for a long, dramatic, suave kiss. 

Patton replied, patiently waiting for his kiss from Virgil. "I enjoyed learning about the name origin."

"Roman, stop hogging the communal boyfriend." Logan said, hitting Roman's head. "I mean, we're all communal boyfriends, but I haven't seen this one since morning."

Roman pulled away, giving them both a look of fake annoyance before letting Virgil receive their kisses and hugs. Once that was done, Patton offered the idea of pizza takeout for dinner because no one really wanted to make dinner. They had made a couple more hiding spots for Virgil. There was a space between the fridge and the wall that he was free to sneak into, as well as a couple closets that now were cleared enough for him to exploit. Virgil sometimes used his extra arms for the purpose of being able to hold all his boyfriends hands. It was comforting. They got used to his eating style, but sometimes Virgil would slink off to an isolated area to eat because he still wasn't completely comfortable eating in front of them.

"Virgil? May I ask for assistance with cooking later? You do have extra hands, get it?" Patton joked, waiting for the inevitable chuckle from them all. "But really, I found a recipe for cheesecake I want to try."

"I'd love to help." Virgil pressed a kiss to his lips before walking into the living room with them all. Feeling content with being himself, fully accepted by those he loved, Virgil was thankful for his slip-up so long ago. It worked out perfectly, and now Virgil learned he didn't need to accept himself alone.

He loved the fact he was a corrupted.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot Roman carried Virgil inside exactly two seconds after writing about how Roman carried him.  
> I'm so fucking stupid.


End file.
